Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type diffusion regions. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. In a back contact, back junction (BCBJ) solar cell, the P-type and N-type diffusion regions and the metal contacts coupled to them are on the backside of the solar cell. The metal contacts allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell.
In high-efficiency solar cells, cell parameters, such as shunt resistance, series resistance, and bulk lifetime are important parameters to maintain on the final fabricated devices. Solar cell process steps, in particular laser ablation steps on BCBJ solar cells, may impact each of these parameters. Post laser losses due to series resistance or lifetime maybe be offset at the expense of step cost, such as by adding thermal or etching steps. As is described within, an added complication of shunting on high-efficiency BCBJ solar cells may be prevalent when the cell architecture has metal of one polarity over diffusions of another polarity.
To compete with other energy sources available on the market, solar cells not only have to be efficient but also fabricated at relatively low cost and high yield. Embodiments of the present invention pertain to novel solar cell fabrication processes and structures that reduce the cost of solar cell fabrication and improve solar cell reliability.